1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of liquid crystal displays, and in particular to a fringe field switching array substrate (FFS) array substrate and a production method thereof, as well as a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The technology of fringe field switching, FFS, which is an existing liquid crystal display technology, is a wide viewing angle technology developed to solve the application of big size, the high-definition desktop monitor and the LCD TV in the LCD field. An FFS LCD panel has advantages like short response time, high light transmission, a wide viewing angle, etc. However, due to the FFS LCD panel being produced by using two layers of indium tin oxide (Indium tin oxide, ITO), its production process needs one to two mask processes more than the normal LCD panel. In order to enhance the conductivity of the contact between the ITO and the metal, reduce the mask processes, the improved prior art directly produces the pixel ITO on the source electrode metal and the drain electrode metal, and thus the production process of a layer of the insulating protective layer is eliminated. However, because the semiconductor layer directly contacts the ITO etching solution, the active layer of the semiconductor layer is easily damaged by the ITO etching solution, and then the conducting feature of the active layer of the semiconductor is affected.